supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario, also known as the Spaghetti loving Italian plumber is the face & protagonist of Nintendo. He is the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom just like his brother, Luigi, because he always foils Bowser's evil plan to kidnap Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom! He is a famous character in all of Nintendo. Everybody loves him. If you ladies love Mario and want to be with him, then it's too late, because he's already taken by his wife, Peach. History Mario was born in Florence, Italy, and then when he's 3 or 4 years old, he was adopted by Yoshi who ordered him. So the bird from Yoshi's Island took Mario (baby version of him) from Florence to Yoshi's Island and that's how Yoshi took good care of Mario. After Mario grew up, he made a decision by being independent. So he leaves Yoshi's Island to find himself a new home. And his hometown is Brooklyn, New York. That's where he met his brother Luigi for the first time. Mario actually taught his brother how to speak Italian. He lived in Brooklyn for 10 years (Mario was 23 years old in Brooklyn). And then all of a sudden, a tornado hits Brooklyn, so Mario and his brother rushed out of there and then they jumped into a warp pipe. They went to the Mushroom Kingdom by mistake. That's where they met Peach. With one look, Mario was in love. And that's how they got married and lived in the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place. Appearance His height is about 19". His appearance is the exact same just like in any other Mario games, except that dark brown stuff on his right glove. That was BBQ sauce. It was spilled on his glove by accident and now it's stain forever. He always wear a red hat with an M on it that stands for Mario. He wears brown shoes along with his brown hair, blue eyes, blue overalls with two yellow buttons to keep the overalls on, a red shirt under the overalls, and a black mustache with black eyebrows with a big round oval shaped nose. Mario's enemies keeps on calling him Asian, just because he's white. Personality Mario is always deep calm under pressure when Peach is around, but when Bowser kidnaps her, Mario gets really upset and really mad at him. After beating Bowser, Mario always yells and insults him. When Mario lets her wife down or sad, then he'll be sad and upset too. Mario always worries about his wife too much, just because he loves her. He is sometimes lazy after a spaghetti restaurant and doing his plumbing business, but Mario is still a hero! Likes & Dislikes Likes * His wife (a lot) * Spaghetti * Mushroom Kingdom * His kids * His brother * Koopa Troopa * Driving * His room * Money * Sonic (possibly frenemies) * All of his games * Helping people * Plumber job * Speaking Italian * Brooklyn, New York * Exploring * Road Trips * His mustache * His hat * Red * His abilities * Killing his enemies * Thanksgiving * Christmas * Halloween * Father's Day * New Years * Valentines Day * His birthday * 4th of July * His kids going to school * His kids getting good grades * Outside * His jobs * Nintendo * Meatballs * Ketchup * Action * Being lazy * Saving the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom * Restaurants spaghetti related * His adventures with Donkey Kong * Scaring Luigi (sometimes) * Amiibos * His kids taking a bath * School * College * Fighting * Being the face of Nintendo * Sports * War * Pokemon Dislikes * Bowser (a lot) * His kids misbehaving * Bowser kidnapping Peach * The Bowser Force (NOT Koopa Troopa or Wiggler) * Gay * Bowser planning to marry Peach * Homeless * People finding out his real name * Threats * Crimes * Dead people * Getting embarrassed * Ghosts * His wife breaking up with him * Tornadoes * Donkey Kong (in Season 1 Episode 1 and Episode 2 of Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures) * Aliens * Getting kidnapped * Unclogging toilets * Being called Asian * Being insulted * Losing * Glitches on his games * Stupid people * Being naked * His underwear getting stolen * Woody * No money * Getting beat up * Getting nervous * Messes * Yoshi eating candy * Leaving Peach alone unguarded * His son causing Trouble Relationships Luigi They always hang out, because their brothers. Their relationship will never be tearing apart, which means it is extremely impossible (well unless they fight). Although, Mario will be frustrated and upset while Luigi was scared, being kind of stupid, annoying him, and doing something he doesn’t want to do and what Luigi wants to do. Sonic They sometimes get along frenemy style. They sometimes challenge each other to a sports game, but they will always get along. Peach They have been married for an extremely long time, their relationship will never be cracked away from them. But when Peach gets kind of upset and disappointed, Mario will always be worried. Wario They don’t really get along that well, because they enemies. But they could get along if they were nice to each other sometimes, but most of the time, they always fight. Yoshi They sometimes get along, but in the past when Mario is a baby, they get along all the time. Mario will get annoyed if Yoshi is doing something bad like in Yoshi’s Candy Problem, Yoshi has been breaking lots of stuff, so that upsets Mario, but they still get along well. Baby Mario They often get along pretty well, but when Baby Mario bothers Mario or misbehaving, then they don’t really get along. Mario pretty much gets mad at his son. That’s why they’re sometimes enemies, but they still get along like father and son. Bowser They don’t get along at all, because they don’t trust each other at all just because of Princess Peach! Baby Peach They don’t really get along that much, but they hang out sometimes. Daisy They often get along, but Daisy mostly hangs out with Luigi, that’s why they kinda get along. Waluigi They don’t really get along very much, probably because they’re sometimes enemies. Donkey Kong They were enemies back then in Season 1 Episode 1 and Season 1 Episode 2 of the Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures series, but when the bananas were stolen, they teamed up to get them back. That is how they become great friends in their own series. Quotes Different Forms Fire Flower Mario In Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures series, Mario was using his power from Nintendo to transform into fire flower Mario without a fire flower to defeat Bowser and his crew. Cat Mario In Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures series, Mario was using his power from Nintendo to transform into Cat Mario without a bell from Super Mario 3D World to defeat Bowser and his crew. Mega Mario In Mario and Donkey Kong's Dumb Adventures series, Mario was really angry and mad, he became huge without a mega mushroom. Voodoo Mario In The Voodoo Doll, Bowser Junior gave Bowser a voodoo doll version of Mario that he got from the Nintendo Company, although it is just a small Mario plush I got from Oklahoma. Poll Do you like Mario? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Him!